Who knew?
by katekate376
Summary: Edward went out hunting and Bella is left home with the rest of the Cullen's. what happens when Emmett and Jasper convince her to play guitar hero? and is she so good? yep! Post eclipse pre breaking dawn


**Disclaimer-I wish i owned twilght, but i don't :(**

**I'm not to sure where this idea came to me, it just did :)  
**

"Hey Bella" Emmett called, "Come here!"

I was spending the night with Alice to go over wedding stuff while Edward went out hunting. She was out getting food for me at the moment.

I walked into the basement to see Jasper and Emmett playing guitar hero.

"Come play with us" Emmett smirked. He was probably trying to find something else to laugh at me about.

"But only two people can play" I made as an excuse.

"We rigged it" Jasper smiled while holding up a third guitar.

"No" I said while starting to walk away.

But Emmet was in front of me already allowing no exit.

"Bella, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way" his grin became evil.

"Fine" I grumbled grabbing the guitar and taking a seat in a bean bag char in between Jasper and Emmett. I really didn't want to see what the 'hard way' was.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I miss Bella. I wish I could save her from Alice but she practically threw me out the door.

It's around one a.m. Maybe Alice will let me in since Bella should be sleeping now, and I have had a good amount to drink.

Just to give it a shot I decided to head home.

When I got close enough to home I could hear clicking. Jasper and Emmett must be playing guitar hero. I didn't see the point in that game, the clicking got annoying after a while. Why not just learn how to play the real guitar?

Their thoughts were al little weird though.

"_Dang!"_

"_Go, baby, go!"_

"_Wedding plans"_- that was more like an angry grumble made by a short pixie.

When I got to the house, I went straight to my room, not even bother listening to her heart beat.

I opened the door, nothing. Hmmm, that's weird; Bella should be asleep by now.

Alice's room? Nothing more then wedding magazines thrown all over the place.

Is this a joke? Not a funny one and whoever thought of it would be dead. Bella wouldn't plan something like this.

Following the heart beat and her scent led me and her scent to the basement.

Wow. I have never seen Bella play video games before. It wasn't like her to do things like that.

"Bella?" I asked. Maybe her playing a video game was the joke.

"Hmmm?" she grumbled.

They are warping her fragile mind!

My Bella playing guitar hero, at one am!

"Bella", I smile walking towards the front of the room, "You must be tired.

"Later" she mumbled.

"How do you know how to play guitar hero?" I didn't even know how to play guitar hero, and she was… good. She was playing on the same level as Jasper and Emmett (they always played on the highest level). She even had a higher score then them…wait, how is that possible? They have vampire speed and reflex, they shouldn't have missed one! But yet they did. Wow.

"Tell…you…later" she mumbled.

"Should be doing wedding planning" Alice said from the corner.

I saw the whole thing in her head. When she got back from getting her food, she ate it in between songs and when Alice asked her to do wedding plans, when kept on saying 'one more song' after every song. Emmett protected Bella when Alice was going to pick her up and run away.

The song ended. Bella got up, so I opened my arms and smiled. She came over, pecked me on the lips real quick and ran out of the room.

I stood there bewildered and Emmett started laughing and said, "She always waits till the last minute and nearly pees her pants!" now he was laughing even harder.

"Why is she still up? It's one o'clock in the morning!" I yelled.

"She's the one who wanted to stay up and she's good at this!" Jasper smiled.

"You should have turned off the game" I snarled. "She shouldn't be up this late! It's unhealthy for her!"

"Don't yell at them" Bella's voice sounded as she came in the room. "I'm the one who stayed up" she smiled.

I kissed her more passionately then the peck she gave me and said, "How do you know how to play guitar hero so well?" I asked.

"When I used to go to my grandma's house for Christmas, before she died, my cousins would always hog both of the TV's and play video games. Usually on one they would be playing guitar hero. So it was either watch, play, or talk to my aunts and uncles. So I played once, and I like it. So every time they were there, I would play and I got good at it" she smiled.

"You should sleep" I smiled while stroking her cheek.

"One more song" she smiled, and plopped down in a bean bag chair while I sat in a recliner off to the side.

One song turned into two. Which turned into four, then eight.

This is getting ridiculous! It's three in the morning! I had been asking her at the end of every song to go to sleep, and her response had always been, 'hold on' and then she would look at me with her dark brown eyes causing me to say 'fine'

It is now three and Bella is still awake playing guitar hero.

"Okay guys, funs over, Bella needs her sleep" I intervened.

"One…more…song…"she mumbled and then shot the guitar straight up and down in the air.

No, this is it, she needs her sleep!

So I got up and unplugged the TV and game system.

"Funs over, Bella needs her sleep" I commanded.

Bella looked like a stone as she turned to me and said, "Fire and Flames…Perfect score…Star power in use…Unnn!" she wined.

"You could have at least let her finish the song! She was doing better then Jasper and me!" Emmett said while putting away the Xbox.

"Bella needs her sleep" I replied.

"Fine" Bella sand grumpily and getting up.

She was stumbling while walking so I rushed over and picked her up bridal style and started carrying her up the stairs.

"I didn't know you liked video games" I smiled.

"Only that game and its addicting! Play one song and you can't stop" she smiled, "Welcome home"

"Thank you" I smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

When I pulled away, I started walking up the third set of stairs up towards my room.

She was asleep before we even got up the stairs. And she slept in till ten-thirty the next morning.

Note to self-Never let Bell play Guitar Hero again.

**Please review-i like knowing what people think :D**


End file.
